


Heroes And Ghosts

by l_cloudy



Series: KinkMeme Fills [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dubious Morality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_cloudy/pseuds/l_cloudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyanna didn't go with Rhaegar willingly. But now, with all the Targaryens dead, she is perfectly willing to be Queen.</p><p>DOWN FOR REWRITE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello there,

if you're wondering just what happened to this story, it has been taken down for some pretty heavy editing. I took a long break from writing in this fandom, and I figured the easiest way to ease my way back in was to finally dp the rewrite I've been meaning to for the past year instead of start writing brand new chapters. The reason for the rewrite is actually pretty simple - I’ve been a bit unsatisfied with _H &G_ since the moment I finished it, and as the time went on I stared to find it a little cringeworthy. Basically, I feel like I hurried too much to finish and rushed through some major plot points, plus I chickened out on making some hard writing choices and ended up with a rosier, white-washed version of the story I wanted to write. I feel like I had a great idea, but the execution was weak. 

This is being rewritten and reuploaded, rather slowly may I add, as [Fake Empire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4062883) here on AO3. Thanks so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

[see chapter one's note]


	3. Chapter 3

[see chapter one's note]


	4. Chapter 4

[see chapter one's note]


End file.
